How Things Change
by NargleSnorkblats
Summary: Well, this fic took me a while to write. It's my own spin on Angel season five. Lots of Spike, WesleyFred and a new character that I'm dying for you to meet
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okie dokie, well I wrote this story ages ago, and it really uses the character that's introduced in my other story "A New Stranger" which is Lillie. Anywho, i hope i can get some reveiews from you, i really really would appreciate them!  
**

**Title : How Things Change  
**

**Author : Dawnie16**

**Rating : PG-13/NC-17(at some parts)  
**

**Pairings : Spike/Lillie, Wesley/Fred, Fred and Lillie(sisters), Angel/ Nina, Drusilla/Xander?, a bit of Lillie/Angel  
**

**Summary : Well, this fic took me a while to right. It's my own spin on Angel season five basically surronding Lillie and how she uncover's that she is preganat with Spike's child. It follows some of the same angel epsidoes in season five just with my twist on things. I hope you like it!  
**

**Disclaimer : Alrighty well good old Joss owns all the characters….except Lillie she's mine so  
**

Chapter 1

Dawn, Lillie, Buffy were all out seeing the scenes of Rome in the day. They were walking down the main street in Rome when all of a sudden while walking through an alley way there was an ambush and 10 vampires came out of no where and started attacking them with full force. They were all terrified because vampires don't just stroll out into the sunlight. One grabbed Lillie behind the back and disappeared, quite frankly they all disappeared. Buffy and Dawn were horrified they didn't know where she was or what happened to her. Buffy rushed home as fast as she could and called Angel, Giles and Willow also Xander to come and help them find her.

When Angel got there Buffy ran to him threw her arms around his neck and told him that they had to find her some way or some how.

Buffy "They just took her and disappeared into thin air" Giles was staring at her quizzically saying that vampires can't disappear unless a magical being could do that to them by giving them specific powers.

Angel went back to LA and tried to figure out anything that he could. He dug up some research with Fred, Wesley and Gunn's help and found out that a man named Marcus might know where she is.

Angel and Gunn went down to his mansion to go get her back. When they entered the mansion they could hear moaning and then someone screaming at the top of there lungs. Angel burst in through the door at the end of the hall and there was a girl sprung on the floor naked in pain crying. When Angel saw that it was Lillie he ran to her and started punching at Vail when he just laughed and disappeared. Lillie was crying on the floor.

They got back with worried looks on there faces when they saw that her body was mangled and covered in bruises. Fred rushed to her sister's side and brought her upstairs to change her clothes. When Lillie had fallen asleep, Fred came down to talk to Angel about what she could do for her sister. Angel walked slowly to the phone and dialed Buffy's number.

"Buffy?"

"Angel?" "What happened?"

"We found Lillie and she's hurt really badly."

"What, how is she? Did he hurt her?"

"She's bruised up pretty bad, the guy who did this to her is really powerful in the magiks."

"Oh, my God! Do you want me to come over?"

"No, we're going to try and solve this but when she wakes up I'll call you ok!"

"Yah. Bye"

"Bye"

Angel hung up the phone and just stared at Fred, Wesley, and Gunn.

"I don't know what we're going to do about this bastard but we're going to make him pay for what he has done to Lillie." They all agreed in unison.

The next day Lillie had not waked yet so Angel went to his office with Wesley to file some papers and also to figure out where Vail had gone. When suddenly Harmony knocked on his door saying that there was an envelope for him that had no address, so she gave it to Angel and went to her office. When Angel opened the envelope the pendent that he gave Buffy fell on the floor and suddenly a light came from it a Spike appeared. Spike leaped for Angel and went right through him.

"Bugger!"

"Brilliant" said Wesley.

"Spike, what the hell are you doing here!"

"Where's Buffy, Lillie are they okay where are they are they hurt?"

"Buffy's fine, she's in Rome" said Angel abruptly.

"What about Lillie" said Spike worryingly."

"Lillie... well"

"Angel where is she!" demanded Spike.

"She's been through a lot and I don't want you to upset her she's still unconscious."

"Unconscious?" said Spike quizzically.

"Yah, well..." In came Fred.

"Hey, Fred!" said Angel.

"Angel, who is that?" asked Fred.

"Spike, he wants to know what happened to Lillie" said Angel.

"Oh, well" said Fred.

"Will, somebody tell me what the bloody hell is going on!" Spike said awkwardly.

"Where is she?"

"Spike she was kidnapped by a guy called Vail he's a really powerful warlock and he has a lot of vamp friends. He planned an ambush on Lillie, Buffy, and Dawn. One vamp took Lillie and they magically disappeared. We found Lily last night in his bedroom bruised, beaten and naked. She's been missing for 16 days so we really don't know what he's done to her." said Angel.

"I never wanted this for her, because I love her. Why would this guy do such a thing to her?" said Spike.

"I don't know but he's been watching her for about three month's now." said Angel.

"What was his name again?" Spike asked

"Vail, why?"

"That's the guy that killed Brooklyn and Cedric. He raped Lillie before too, wait he liked someone else too" Spike said sternly.

"When we got there the room was covered in pictures of her and Dawn."

"Why didn't he take Dawn then?" said Spike.

"He told me that his affection only lied with Lillie and that he would do anything in his power to have her."

Spike saw that there was a brunette that looked very similar to Lillie.

Spike asked Fred who she was and Fred immediately said that she was Lillie's older sister. Spike smiled because he could see that the brunette was eyeing him affectionately, so he gave her his most affectionate smile. Wesley was noticing this so he pulled Fred away and as he did this Fred waved at Spike.

Later on at 9:30 pm Fred, Wesley, Angel, Lorne, and Gunn were all downstairs trying to figure out why spike was incorporeal. When all of sudden they saw someone walking through the hallway very quietly. Angel went in the hallway with Gunn walking behind him when they saw it was Lillie. Angel showed where everyone was and she stayed away from everyone else at the far corner of the lab. Angel motioned to get closer to her when she began to walk away and cry. Fred stepped in front of Angel warning him to give Lillie some space.

"Lillie sweetheart are you alright," said Fred affectionately to her younger sister.

A worried expression came over her face when she saw Spike.

"Lillie, what is it?" said Fred.

Lillie ran over to Spike and went to hug him but she ended up going right through him. She fell on the floor and stared up into his eyes and began to cry.

"Lillie, I wish I could hold you but I'm incorporeal. It's not fair is it, that I'm here but I can't touch you or feel you." Spike stroked her cheek.

"Spike, you have no idea what he did to me or what the vampires did to me they... they..."

"Lillie look at me everything will be all right I'm here," said Spike.

"I just need to be held, but guess what that's not going to happen is it" said Lillie deeply in tears.

"Oh, Lillie don't cry we'll through this, you just have to tell us what happen and why he did this to you." said Angel.

"Angel, I'm not ready to tell you guys yet, I'm sorry I tried to get away from you before, I was scared. But I am hungry." said Lillie.

Lillie walked with Angel to the kitchen where he got her a cup of soup.

"Angel can I use your phone? I want to talk to Buffy, if it's okay with you."

"Yeah sure. No problem."

Lillie slowly walked over and dialed Buffy's number. Dawn ended up picking up the phone.

"Lillie?" said Dawn holding back tears.

"Dawnie, is it you?" "I've missed you so much!"

"Do you want to speak to Buffy?"

"Yeah, is she there?"

"Yeah, she's been pacing around the room every day; I've been looking on research to find info on the bastard who took you"

"Thank you, Dawnie, I appreciate it!"

"Here's Buffy, Bye, I'll talk to you soon!" said Dawn.

"Bye, Dawnie!"

"Lillie?" said Buffy

"Buffy?" said Lillie breaking down in tears.

"Are you okay, what did he do to you, how are you feeling?"

"Buffy... Buffy I'm fine, scared and worried because I know he knows where I am and everything, but I'm not ready to tell anyone what he did to me yet." said Lillie.

"I'm sorry; I've just missed you a lot. I know you're tired so I'm going to go now. I'm just glad that you're safe and sound. Bye sweetie."

Lillie hung up the phone and told the gang that she was hit the hay, but that she wanted someone to stay with her so she could go to sleep. Lillie walked into her room and there lying on the bed was Marcus, who had been waiting for her smelling her perfume and clothes.

"Marcus what are you doing here, get out!"

"Oh, Lillie, tsk, tsk you know me better than that."

"Get out!"

"Dcomitum!"

Lillie was then thrown on to the bed and strapped to the arm rests. He then yelled and started slapping her across the face. Lillie began to scream as he began touching her.

"Aahhh! Let go! PLEASE!" said Lillie.

"Oh come on Lillie I know you love me, I love you, I have pictures of you all over my walls and I just hope each night that some day you'll be mine."

"Your sick!" she then spat in his face and she started screaming, he then ripped open her shirt and started kissing her all over. Angel heard her and they all came running up the stairs to her rescue.

Angel then barged through the door and came running to Lillie's defense, he then threw Marcus across the room, but he then laughed and disappeared. Angel ran to Lillie who was crying fiercely.

"Angel, he...he..."

Angel hugged Lillie who began crying worse than before.

"I thought I would be safe. Just for a moment if I was here with you guys but I was wrong." she began crying deeply into Angel's chest. Spike went right beside her to see if she was alright but she wasn't.

"Lillie luv you'll be fine we'll watch over you." Spike said.

"Angel can you stay with me please!" said Lillie. Spike looked hurt and wanted to stay with her.

"I will Lillie, don't worry he wont hurt you again." said Angel holding her.

Everyone left except Angel, he was about to sleep on the rocking chair when Lillie grabbed his arm and stared at him.

"Angel can you just hold me, please?" Angel hesitated but then thought what harm could be done, so he curled up beside her as she placed her head on his chest. She stared at him and him at her, they could see into each others hearts and desires. Angel gently touched Lillie's cheek where tears were still falling; his hand was so cool on her skin she shuddered at his touch. He then grabbed her gently and kissed her on the lips. They broke away from the kiss and Lillie just stared at him.

"Lillie, I'm sorry." Said Angel sympathetically.

"It's alright; I was just startled that's all, but it was nice."

"No, I shouldn't have done that, it was wrong of me."

Lillie then cuddled onto his chest, Angel stared at her and she gave the gaze back to him. She scooped his face into her hands and just stared at him she kissed him on the mouth and fingertips. He kissed her again but then she told him something surprising.

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't be with you; I'm in love with... Spike"

"What, you can't be its Spike."

"He's the only one that has ever understood me, Dawnie always did but not the way he does, I'm angry with him though, because of the way he acted to me when I lost Brooklyn he didn't care at all or even when I lost Cedric. He just cared about Buffy and that's all that mattered. I might as well be dead. He doesn't care for me and he never has. I'm going to make a call."

"He was so hurt when you told me stay here with you; I could see it in his eyes."

"Wait to Who?" said Angel surprisingly.

"Donetella Versachie" said Lillie meekly.

"Yeah right, if you get her on the phone I swear I'll be nicer to Spike."

"If I cant I'll forget about Spike and I'll date you!"

"I like that idea!"

Lillie then grabbed the phone and dialed her number then Donetella picked up the phone.

"Hello, Mrs. Versachie?"

"Lillie, oh it's so good to hear from you again what do you need?"

"Well, I "m wondering if that job offer is in good use still because I'm living in LA now so I was just wondering."

"Yes, yes can you start on Monday?"

"Yeah, thank you!" she said happily.

Angel stared at her in amazement.

"Lillie you...you."

"Got a job as an artist for Donetella Versachie, yep, I start Monday."

"Congratulations!" he said in astonishment.

They both walked down the stairs together hand in hand smiling at each other when they saw Spike and Fred together in the kitchen talking. Lillie quickly let go of Angels hand.

"Hey Lillie," Fred said meekly.

"Guess what!"

"What!"

"I'm a fashion designer for Versachie!"

"No, really, OH my GOD your serious!"

"Congratulations sweet heart."

"Thanks sis!"

Angel tightened his hand around Lillie's that it made her look at him in complete happiness. She said that she didn't like him in that way but he kept persisting by then grabbing her waist and then stroking her arm as the conversation kept going on it started to make her really uncomfortable. Spike noticed how uncomfortable she was with Angel touching her so he asked Lillie to talk to him for a moment.

"Yeah, Spike?"

"Are you and Angel dating or somfing?"

"No, I don't know why he was grabbing my waist and stroking my arm but I don't like him in that way. I told him after he kissed me upstairs that I just wanted to be friends but I guess he doesn't feel that way."

"I saw how uncomfortable you were so that's why I asked you to come with me out here."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"Lillie I am glad you're safe, although I couldn't save you I tried to so I could save you from him like I did before."

"You know Lillie I care for you a lot and when Brookie died I didn't know how I could ease your pain so I avoided you and tried to give you some space like Xander told me too and then when Cedric died I tried to be out of your space as much as possible." Lillie began to cry.

"Lillie what is it?" he asked concerned.

"Spike, I needed you more than I needed anyone in my whole life, and anyways since when do you listen to Xander?" said Lillie in tears.

"Lillie I didn't know that"

"Do you want to know how alone I felt when that happened and how alone I felt when Buffy was kicked out of the house and I followed her because she stood bye me through everything but not through there deaths, everyone stood bye her and no one stood bye me, it was all about Buffy and how alone she felt because she was the slayer, but guess what she wasn't the only one."

"Lillie"

"spike and do want to know the hardest thing of it all was it was when me and Buffy were alone in the room crying and you came in and Buffy whispered in my ear for me to go to another room because she didn't want me to hear fighting but I knew very well that there would be no fighting but laughter and mourning."

"I didn't know luv"

Lillie then saw that Spike was crying and she knew that he had no idea that she had felt that way; he then turned away from her. She grabbed his face (well she couldn't really because he's incorporeal but still).

"Spike, I...I love you, you have no idea how much, I've tried to fight my feelings for you but I cant" she said crying.

"Lillie you know my heart always will belong to Buffy." Said Spike looking at the crying girl in front of him. When Spike said this Lillie ran out the door still crying.

Spike ran in the kitchen where Angel and Fred were and he told them what happened. They all went searching for her, but Angel knew that Marcus could have gotten to her so they went to his house. The butler then answered the door and said that they weren't welcomed here at the moment so they knew that Lillie was there. They then barged through the door and could hear crying behind the curtain where Angel had found Lillie before.

"So she really said that I was making her uncomfortable."

"Yeah, mate but at least you didn't cry in front of her."

"You cried in front of her(Laugh) you forgot to mention that." said Angel

They then opened the curtain and saw Lillie beaten and bruised in the corner Angel rushed to her but spike beat him there.

"Lillie, pet are you alright."

"He... he knew that I was going to run away he knew it, he beat me up because Spike I told you that I love you, he was just waiting for the right moment."

"Ah so this is the Spike you speak so highly of he doesn't look like much."

"I'm bloody sexy, mate!"

"Yeah right." "But you know who's really sexy, Lillie she has all of these beautiful little noises when she's in pain, I love it."

"Marcus If you love me wont you let me go." Said Lillie

"I do Lillie with all of my heart but I want you with me forever."

"But Marcus I could never love you after all of the things you have taken away from me."

"Like Brooklyn and Cedric right, Lillie there deaths were painless especially Brooklyn, I placed a pillow and..." Said Marcus. Lillie began to cry after hearing there names said by the evil murderer.

"You bloody bastard, you have no right to say that in front of her!" After Spike said that to Marcus, Marcus said a spell that made him corporeal, Marcus wasn't expecting this outcome. Spike went strait to Lillie and kissed her passionately on the mouth.

"Spike, I love you!" said Lillie through tears and Spike not letting her go.

"Lillie, I love you to pet!" she stared into his eyes and they began to kiss as she could feel his strong arms surrounding her. They both were crying and holding each other while Angel was fighting Marcus.

"No, this cant be happening Lillie you belong with me!" said Marcus angrily.

Lillie made her way up with Spike's help and walked strait up to Marcus.

"I never belonged to you and I never will your hopeless and a pathetic use of a human being." Lily then grabbed a sword that was hanging on the mantle piece and dug it right into him. Spike kissed her deeply because he knew that after she took out the sword he would be incorporeal again. Lillie then let go of the sword and Spike became incorporeal again. Angel motioned toward Lillie and hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. Lillie then walked with Angel and Spike slowly following behind.

"Lillie are you all right" Spike said affectionately starring at his brunette beauty.

"I'm fine just a little overwhelmed and confused because of all that happened in such a short period of time." she replied.

"Lillie you were amazing in there, I've never seen you look so brave before."

"Thanks, I think"

"I think the best part was when I was able to hold Spike."

"I agree but the kissing was really good to luv." Said spike.

Lillie just smiled at her blond boyfriend.

"Spike it's just not fair that you couldn't be corporeal again." Lillie said sadly.

"I know pet, but I guess it wasn't meant to happen, yet." He said smirking.

Spike slowly began to disappear and then vanished. Lillie was crying at this point and didn't know where he went. When Angel and Lillie got home Spike was there waiting for them.

"Sorry luv happens a little bit here or there didn't want to make you worry pet."

"You scared me that's all, I never saw you do that before."

"It feels good to have someone worry about you once and a while." He said starring at Lillie.

"I'm just glad Lillie that you're alright," said Angel admirably.

Lillie smiled at the dark vampire and at her blond boyfriend beside her.

When Lillie came home Fred was waiting worryingly with Gunn and Wesley. They all went to her to see if she was alright.

"Guys I'm alright I should've known that he would find me, it was stupid of me to run away because of... well" Lillie trailed off.

"Lillie because of what?" said Gunn quizzically.

"Um...Um nothing" said Lillie shyly looking at Spike.

"I'm really tired so we think were going to bed!" said Lillie meekly.

"We?" said Angel.

"You mean me and you?" said Angel.

"Oh no Angel me and Spike."

"You and..." said Angel angrily.

"Yeah that's right mate me and Lillie, see you in the morning" Spike said with a broad smile on his face.

"Yeah good night everyone." Said Lillie with a twinkle in her eye.

The next few weeks Spike and Lillie were inseparable they went everywhere together. But on the Monday morning when her job was supposed to start she became quite nervous.

"Spike, does this dress look to casual or does it show too much skin." It was a strapless black and yellow dress that at the bottom it flared to show her silky legs. Spike stared at his brunette beauty and saw how nervous she was, he wanted to hold her but he knew he couldn't.

"Lillie luv you look beautiful and don't worry you'll do just fine." He then went behind her and she turned around and just studied his face and he hers.

"You're a mystery you know that luv." He smiled at her with admiration. She turned around and placed on her dress and got a black leather coat to cover herself and left for work. Spike went to Angel's office and Harmony walked in with an envelope for Spike, he opened it and a bright light appeared from it and Spike ran in to Angel, poked and noticed that he wasn't incorporeal anymore. He then grabbed Angel's blood and took a sip.

"Is this otters blood, oh you big bloody softy." Said Spike smirking at Angel.

"What's going on here why are all the phones ringing why aren't incorporeal?" said Angel quizzically.

"I don't bloody know I was in the office when Harm brought me an envelope that was for me so I opened it and a bright light came out and I became corporeal again, then that's when all of the phones started ringing."

"We have to figure this out." Said Angel followed by Spike. They both headed strait for the main office where Fred, Harmony, Gunn, and Wesley were all waiting for them in the office. Angel was angry because Lillie thought that Spike cared for her as much as he does but he's in love with Buffy and always would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okie dokie, well I wrote this story ages ago, and it really uses the character that's introduced in my other story "A New Stranger" which is Lillie. Anywho, i hope i can get some reveiews from you, i really really would appreciate them!  
**

**Title : How Things Change  
**

**Author : Dawnie16**

**Rating : PG-13/NC-17(at some parts)  
**

**Pairings : Spike/Lillie, Wesley/Fred, Fred and Lillie(sisters), Angel/ Nina, Drusilla/Xander?, a bit of Lillie/Angel  
**

**Summary : Well, this fic took me a while to right. It's my own spin on Angel season five basically surronding Lillie and how she uncover's that she is preganat with Spike's child. It follows some of the same angel epsidoes in season five just with my twist on things. I hope you like it!  
**

**Disclaimer : Alrighty well good old Joss owns all the characters….except Lillie she's mine so**

Chapter 2

Later on about 10:00 Lillie came home extremely excited on how her day had went first she got to Mrs. Versachie's office to go over some plans and then afterward that brought them to lunch when Mrs. Versachie told Lillie that her ideas were the best she had ever seen and wanted to use them in her new fall line. Lillie was so thrilled to tell Spike. Speaking of Spike when Lillie got home he was waiting for her with flowers in his hand, she smiled at him and new he was trying really hard to hold on to them. But then he came beside her and kissed her so passionately on the mouth when she cut the embrace she just stared at him with her eyes twinkling in the twilight. He grabbed her in an embrace that was so fulfilled and lovable that she didn't want to let go of him. He stroked her hair and kissed her deeply, then he grabbed her in his arms and made there way to her bedroom. He placed her on the bed and sat right in front of her starring deeply into her eyes there bodies looked one with each other as if they would never part. When morning came Lillie found herself in the strong arms of her boyfriend. She just watched him sleep until he finally awoke an hour later.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early." Said Spike

"I guess I couldn't sleep without what happened last night, I haven't had someone who truly loved me like this in a very long time and Spike" Lillie said casually.

"Yes pet?"

"I love you!"

"I love you to pigeon."

Lillie then curled up to him and he just stroked her hair and figured out what he had to do. He was lying to Lillie, he loved her but not in that way, he wanted Buffy and no one else.

They both got downstairs and ate or in this case drank there breakfast and went strait to Angel's office. Lillie looked absolutely astounding in a strapless brown gown with her hair flowing like the wind. Everyone heard what Spike had said except Lillie so when she entered he was going to tell her.

"Lillie?"

"Yeah" she said with a wide smile as she kissed him.

"I have to go see Buffy." He said meekly

"Is she ok, is she hurt?" Lillie said with great concern.

"Nothing's wrong with her I just want to see her."

"Ok, when will you be back?" she asked.

Everyone turned away, Fred was about to rush to her sisters side when Angel grabbed her arm.

"I'm not coming back I'm staying with Buffy for good, Lillie I didn't mean to do this to you pet." He said with pain in his eyes. She then fell on the floor and started crying, Spike reached for her but Fred pushed him away. Spike then picked up his jacket and left with Lillie crying even more deeply then before. She then ran out to him and threw her arms around him, kissed him deeply and then he turned away from her and walked away. She walked back inside with a tear stricken face, Fred rushed to her and Lillie pushed her aside.

"I'm going to work." Said Lillie tear stricken.

"Lillie how about you just stay home for the day." Said Angel

"No, I think the sad part of the whole thing is that he really never loved me, but I fell for it all along."

"Your preaching to the choir," said Harmony a matter of fact.

"Whatever" Lillie then stormed leaving them all with dumbfounded expressions.

When Lillie got to work the only thing on her mind was Spike it was the only thing she had on her mind for weeks and weeks until she could no longer take it any more and just locked herself in her room.

It was about a week after and Angel had a mission to attend to about a young slayer named Dana.

As Lillie made her way downstairs she saw that Spike and Andrew were hugging. She could barely walk down the stairs and her face was full of sweat, scrapes and bruises.

"Spike its so good to see you oh I'm so happy." Said Andrew.

"Andrew sod off." Said Spike

"You to know each other?" said Angel

"Yeah we saved the world with Buffy's help of course." Said Andrew

Lillie then walked slowly in front of Angel.

"Andrew?"

"Lillie, what happened to you?"

"Um nothing?" she said this as if she was ignoring Spike.

"Lillie I know something is wrong, look at you you're swollen in your stomach."

"So I see that you are a Watcher." Said Lillie changing the subject.

"That I am, but that still doesn't explain what's wrong with you, you look like your pregnant."

Lillie looked at Spike and then at Angel.

"Um...I'm fine" she said worryingly.

"Lillie you've been packing on the pounds haven't you?" asked Andrew.

"Why is your stomach swollen?" said Andrew.

"Um...I got to go." Said Lillie trying to go upstairs.

"Lillie do you need help?" asked Fred concerned

"No, I can manage, Ow!" Lillie dropped in pain

"Lillie, luv" Spike ran to her side

"Spike, go away I'm just fine, I can manage without you." She got up and went back into her room and locked the door behind.

"Well that was weird with the whole stomach business, it was really swollen!" said Andrew worryingly.

"Its probably nothing, she hasn't been eating a lot lately so maybe that's just it." Said Fred.

"We need to focus on Dana not Lillie, so what are we going to do?" said Angel.

Just as Angel said this Spike left and was muttering something under his breath. Angel tries to stop him but he leaves with Andrew sneaking behind him. Spike ends up being captured by Dana who thinks that he actually tortured as a little girl. When spike woke up he found himself chained, groggy, and he noticed that his hands were half way severed. Dana had all of the memories of the other slayers. Angel came in and through Dana across the room and told her that the man who did this to her had been dead for 5 years. They took Spike and Dana in gurneys up the steps. Andrew and the slayers ended up taking her with them but Spike was rushed strait to the hospital.

Angel walked in to see how Spike was.

"Hey, have a lot of pain?" said Angel.

"Yeah, I'm stupid to think that I could have taken her on by myself though." Said Spike

"So where is she?" said Spike

"Andrew and the slayers took her they said that they don't trust us, it was Andrew's call." Said Angel

"So the little ponce double crossed eh?"

"Yeah!"

"I got to go though, see how Lillie's doing we haven't seen her out of her room for weeks and by the site of her something is really wrong." He said worriedly.

"Tell her I love her Angel and that when I get out of here that I want to be with her." He smiled.

"I'll do that for you man, get better." He said leaving

Spike closed his eyes and tried to recover so he could be with her again.

When Angel got home he heard Fred yelling for someone. So he raced upstairs and ran into Lillie's room. Lillie was unconscious.

"Angel, I don't know what to do, help her!" there was urgency in Fred's voice and fear.

"Call an ambulance!" he said giving her the phone.

"Hello, my sister she um is unconscious and her stomach is all swollen and she hasn't been eating a lot for the past weeks."

"OK do you know if she is pregnant?" the woman said

"No I don't think so anyways."

"We'll send an ambulance your way what's your address?"

"Wolfram and Hart do you know where that is?"

"Yeah."

Then suddenly without warning Lillie's eyes opened they were black she got up and threw Fred across the room, Angel tried to stop Lillie but she threw him to the opposite wall. Lillie then walked out of the room and ran down to the hospital. Spike was still asleep, when he woke up the phone rang.

"Spike?" asked Angel

"Yeah, what's wrong mate?" asked Spike

"Lillie's on her way there and something's wrong with her she threw Fred and me across the room with one hand and she kept on clutching her stomach. Spike she is really powerful right now and she's on her way there." Angel said when suddenly the phone went dead, Spike looked up and Lillie had scissors in one hand and the phone cord in the other.

"Lillie luv are you ok." Spike asked concernly.

"You are going to pay for what you've done!" Lillie then grabbed Spike by the throat, she threw him in the air and grabbed him again in the air when Angel came behind her and was thrown to the ground. Lillie was then shocked with a tazer three times by Fred.

About ten minutes later they had carried Lillie into the bed beside Spike's. Spike and Fred were sitting beside her. Then the doctor came in and Angel followed because he was going strait to Fred and Spike.

"Well, this girl is pregnant."

"What that can't be because she didn't well with anyone." Fred said.

"Well actually she did." Said Spike meekly.

Lillie began to wake up and was startled to see where she was she jumped up and ran to the other side of the room.

"Oh, it hurts and visions and pain the little girl cries in the darkness of the captor the man who has done so to her, he's coming for me, oh it hurts (clenches her stomach), Why did you do this to me do you not know what this child is capable of, and the dreams oh the dreams are getting worse monsters pain and turmoil, this child id evil, I am at the right hand of the devil and he to me." Said Lillie

"Lillie luv come here."

"No you did this to me, you bastard do you know how much pain I've been in and the demons and people who have come to me for this baby, guess what I'm not going to weep for you any more hoping that you would save but never coming I was stupid, I'm not going to be your bitch any longer!" she said yelling

"Aren't you happy were going to have a baby pet you know this is probably the only chance we have together." He said heartedly.

"I've been alone I needed you again and you weren't there I was all alone and the dreams of the first slayers and the baby, its been to much, to much." She said fighting back tears.

"Why haven't you been eating then if you love the baby and taking care of yourself then?" Angel said.

"Because he told me not to." She said stuttering.

"Who?" Spike asked.

"He's an evil man did naughty things to me while in my room, his name is..." she then started going into convulsions. The doctor then strapped her on the bed.

"DOYLE" she screamed in pain.

Spike looked horrified.

"No, it can't be Lillie" said Spike.

"He wouldn't do that!" he said.

"He did Spike believe it!"

"He said that this baby was devoted to a prophecy and that it's a baby that will destroy all evil. He said that he couldn't let that happen, Oh Spike he...he..." she cried into his arms.

"Your going to have this baby we'll get through this together because Lillie I love you, I'm sorry for what I did to you." Said Spike crying.

"I love you Spike." She then cried into his arms, he put his arms around her disheveled body.

"How long have you known that you were pregnant?" said Fred affectionately.

"I've known for two weeks now, although the only one who actually noticed was Andrew." She said still in Spike's arms.

"Can I go home now please?" she asked the doctor.

"Lillie not yet we have to get you better and the baby, the baby is really weak right now, so its best if you stay another night." Said the doctor.

"Weak, this baby is so strong that my sides kill in pain." Lillie said painting.

"The baby isn't weak your right but I am worried about your safety this baby is taking a heavy toll on you." The doctor said in a stern tone.

"Ok, but doc is it all right if my boyfriend stays in the bed with me?" she asked hoping for a yes.

"Sure, but I'll be checking on you two once and awhile for your medication." He said

"Doc what medication?" she asked

"Lillie...Its medication for you and the baby to grow healthier Lillie but everyone better go so that way these to can get some rest." He said escorting Fred and Angel outside.

Spike then got up on the bed and laid beside Lillie on the bed holding her.

"You know how cute you look in that gown its kind of sexy!" she said smiling.

"I know it suits me just fine." He then curled up and brought his arms around Lillie. He then placed his hand on Lillie's stomach and the other around her waist.

"I'll make you happy luv after my hands are healed you can move into my house and we can be a family." He said smiling.

"You have a house now?" she asked.

"Yeah, this guy gave it to me if I worked for him, so while were on the subject what did Doyle do to you pet?" he asked full of remorse.

"He well told me horrible things in the future like I would die giving birth to the baby and that you would kill the baby and that if I just had an abortion he wouldn't have told anyone and would even come with me, and then there were the threatening phone calls to." She said curling up closer to Spike who noticed that she was beginning to cry again.

"Lillie I wont let him hurt you luv, I'll be there for you." He said kissing her tear stricken cheeks.

"I love you so much and I do love this baby but Spike what if the baby comes dead or different, I don't know what I would do." She said

"Shh! Luv you'll be alright and the baby will be to." He said reassuringly.

About three days later they both came back to Spike's house and he then made Lillie feel at home but it did take her a little time to adjust. Spike was playing with his play station two when Doyle walked right in to the apartment.

"Hey"

"Hey mate, I don't think that you should be here Lillie is upstairs and if she saw you I don't know what it would do to her or the baby, so if you have an assignment for me then I'm all ears." Said Spike casually.

"I want you to go see Cordelia Chase because she's evil and needs to be stopped okay, you need to kill her." He said

"Yeah, got it mate" said Spike.

Doyle then left as he heard Lillie coming down the stairs. Spike said that he wanted to go to Angel and he asked her if she wanted to come with him and she said yes. He looked at his brunette beauty and noticed how lovely she's blossomed since she had become pregnant and how happy she's been. When they got to Wolfram and Hart Lillie went looking for Angel when he found him they both heard a scream and saw that it was Cordelia. So they frantically ran to her. Angel then threw Spike at the wall and started punching him in the face.

"Angel please stop hurting him he didn't mean to." Said Lillie helping Spike up.

"Cordy?"

"Lillie? Is that you, are you pregnant." Said Cordelia with an amazed look on her face.

"Yep" she said starring at Spike.

"This is Spike's baby?" she asked quizzically.

"Yeah, but I am really hungry so I think I'm going to go get a snack." She said

"Wait I have a surprise for you but you have to close your eyes luv." Said Spike excitingly. He then placed his hands over her eyes.

"Sorry Cordy for biting you thought you were evil."

"Its ok, just keep her safe and we'll be okay."

"Spike can I have my surprise now." She said impatiently.

"Sorry luv." he's smiling so broadly now.

Spike then led Lillie to the main entrance and there in the corridor was Dawn waiting for her. Spike still had his hands over her eyes and then let them go.

"Dawnie what are you to doing here?" said Lillie looking at her little sister.

"Spike oh I love you twice as much" she said smiling at her blond boyfriend. Then she kissed him deeply on the mouth.

"I should do this bloody more often." She said.

Dawn ran to Lillie and hugged her deeply and they just smiled as Dawnie ran to Spike and hugged him.

"Hey Niblet thanks for coming to see Lillie, she really needed some reassurance after coming from the hospital, and well we both were in the hospital after that slayer cut off my hands. Thanks Niblet for coming though." He then smiled at them.

"Hey so I hear you're a fashion designer now Lillie, were really proud of you especially Buffy. She really wanted to come but something happened." Said Dawn.

"That's ok so you flew all the way from Rome to see me." Said Lillie.

"Yep anything for you," said Dawnie.

Spike then rubbed her tummy and she just smiled broadly. Dawn asked Lillie if she could talk to her.

"Lillie what do you see in him, how can you let him be so close to that baby." He said angrily.

"Dawnie because its Spikes baby that's why, didn't Angel tell you on the phone?" she said.

"Not exactly, I was just passing through but were so glad to see you and congratulations on the baby." Said Dawn.

"Thanks, Dawnie" said Lillie.

"We better get back I hear Angel calling us." Lillie said.

"Since when do we listen to bloody Angel." He said quizzically.

"I don't but it sounds important."

"Thanks for coming but duty calls."

"Bye"

"Bye Lillie, Spike."

They ran and heard Angel asking for help they walked in.

"Angel what is it?"

"Doyle aka Lindsey"

Lillie went completely white and sat on the chair.

"Lillie are you ok?" said Angel worryingly.

"Yeah, fine" Lillie said still pale.

" I need someone to go down with me someone I don't care to get hurt" said Angel

"I'll do it" said Spike

"Ok!" Angel said quickly. But Cordy and Lillie wanted to come to.

"I don't want to risk you two." Said Angel.

"Lillie you know the risk you'll be taking if he sees you, you don't know what he'll do to you again Lillie so I cant risk you" said Spike.

"Lillie what did he do to you?" said Angel filled with concern.

"I'll give you the low down, threatening calls, telling me that I can't have this baby, hurting me while I was in my room yada, yada, yada. So as you can see I don't technically like this guy." Said Lillie.

"Spike be careful!" said Lillie frightened.

"Lillie lets go I have an idea." Said Wesley incredulously.

"Ok." Said Lillie following Gunn, Fred, Lorne and Wesley to his office.

Wesley was reading from a scroll and Fred was gathering the ingredients while Lillie, Lorne and Gunn were pacing in the background.

Meanwhile down in the basement there were lasers surrounding Angel, Cordelia, and Spike. So like Angel he touched one of them and a swarm of zombies came to fight. So Spike said that he would stop them while Cordy and Angel went to find Lindsey. Angel and Lindsey began fighting when they reached the chamber and then Angel told Cordy to shut down the power system when Lindsey stabbed Angel in the heart with the sword.  
"Angel!" said Cordelia in a frightened tone.

"Lindsey it has to be wood you dumb ass." Said Angel

Cordelia then pressed the buttons until the tube emerged when she sees the crystal she grabs it and the system then says power down. Lindsey's powers seemed to diminish while he was throwing weak punches at Angel that didn't even make him flinch.

"So Angel you gonna kill me"

"Nope because look down at your chest and you'll figure it out." Said Angel mockingly.

Back to Wesley s office he's finishing up the spell and Fred just stares at his work and he at her. Lindsey was then suck into a portal and was possibly taken to the senior partners. Eve was about to leave as they all, said there goodbye's well not really.

"Eh, I could do with a few pints after seeing my destiny being diminished, what do you guys say?" Spike said smiling.

"Yeah that sounds good." Said Fred

"Yeah I haven't had a drink since forever." Said Gunn

"At least you guys can have a drink but me on the other hand I have to drink a bloody coke." Said Lillie depressingly.

"Sorry luv but I need a pint." Said Spike.

"I'm just going to get my coat," said Angel.

Everyone got on the elevator except Cordelia who went in Angel's office and went to speak with him. She left him afterwards when Angel got a phone call saying that Cordelia had never woken up but she had died. When they got home from the bar, Lillie and Spike went to go to bed (ya right) and the rest went as well. Spike and Lillie were kissing and making love to each other when Angel barged into there room.

"Lillie there's someone here downstairs for you." Angel went to go see Lillie who wasn't even dressed. Spike grabbed a robe for her to wear so Angel wouldn't see her. Angel had his hand on her shoulder as the three of them headed for downstairs when they saw Dawn soaked wet at the door.

"Dawnie, what's wrong why aren't you on your flight back to Rome, sweetie." Said Lillie.

"I cant go back Lillie, Buffy doesn't understand." Dawn said crying and soaked wet.

"Luv, what doesn't she understand?" asked Spike.

"I really like this boy and he's 4 years older than me and Buffy doesn't want me to see him!" Dawn said angrily.

"Well, she shouldn't be saying anything about you dating someone only 4 years older when her boyfriends are hundreds and hundreds years older than she is. Dawnie is this a boy you met in Rome?" Lillie asked

"Yeah, and I love him, is this what love feels like Lillie you have knots and butterflies in your stomach and whenever your with that person you feel like there's no one else in the room." Said Dawnie mesmerized.

"I feel that way everyday Dawnie." Lillie looked up at Spike and kissed him deeply.

"But what am I going to tell Buffy, she must be worried sick about me not coming home tonight." Dawn said sadly.

"Well before we do any of that sweetheart lets get you a cup of tea and some dry clothes and then I'll call Buffy to straiten everything out, ok." Lillie said ruffling her sister's hair affectionately.

"There are some clothes in my closet that were before I was pregnant so you can use those." Lillie said smiling at her little sister.

"Ok, but Lillie can you come with me." Said Dawn

"Yeah, sure" said Lillie. They both go upstairs and come back down where Dawn is dressed in a halter top and black hip tight jeans. Lillie was still in her robe and they both made there way to the kitchen where they saw that everyone were awake drinking tea and blood.

"Dawn, wow you look um wow, Lillie I never saw that outfit on you?." Spike said in awe of her beauty.

"Yeah you have, during Halloween remember when I well.." Lillie said shyly.

"Oh, yeah." He said smirking and when Spike looked at Angel he was smiling to.

"Your growing up so much Dawnie." Said Lillie stroking her sisters cheek.

"Lillie luv I made you some tea with honey for your stomach and Dawnie I made you your favorite coffee with orange juice." He said smiling

"You remembered." Dawn said smiling.

"Of course I did, you don't forget that combination." Spike said

"Dawnie we need to call Buffy, so here we go." Lillie motioned for the phone and dialed Buffy's number. Andrew picked up the phone.

"Hey Andrew is Buffy there?" Lillie asked.

"Oh, Lillie she's really angry with you right now, so I don't think it's the best." Andrew had the phone taken away by Buffy.

"Were the hell is my sister?" Buffy asked demanding.

"Buffy she's here with me and she's fine, is it all right that she stays here for a little while? Oh by the way I gave Dawn permission to date that boy that she likes. Okay see you bye." Lillie then hung up the phone and put it away.

"What did she say?" asked Dawnie.

"I hung up on her." Then the phone rang. Lillie picked up her phone and gave it to Angel.

"Where's my sister?" Buffy demanded.

"Which one." Angel said casually

"YOU KNOW WHICH ONE!" Buffy yelled.

"Lillie is busy right now." Angel said casually once again. But Lillie new Buffy's temper and grabbed the phone away from him.

"Buffy, I can't have any stress right now; I just came from the hospital because." Lillie said to her sister.

"Because what?" Buffy asked her sister quizzically.

"I'm pregnant." Lillie said meekly.

"Oh Lillie so is that why Angel wanted Dawn to come over so she could visit you and stay with you for a while to keep you company, Ok sweetheart I'll go now so you can get some sleep, tell Dawnie good night. Bye sweetie and by the way the whole boy thing with Dawn is just fine she can date him, Oh I'm going to be an aunt, yes!" Buffy said out of breath.

"Bye, Buffy" said Lillie shocked. Lillie hung up the phone and sat on the stool shocked.

"Lillie, what did Buffy say?" Dawn asked with hope.

"She said that it's fine that you can date him." Lillie said still shocked.

"Hey Dawnie how about you get to bed." Lillie said

"Ok, I'm tired but Spike can I spend the day with you tomorrow?" Dawn said given Spike her most innocent smile.

"I can't say no to you Niblet, sure but if I tell you to sod off, sod off." He said grinning at the young lady in front of him.

"Spike after I put Dawnie to bed how about we um...you know." Lillie said giving Spike her most innocent smile.

"Lillie I love the way you think." He said pushing Lillie and Dawn up the stairs.

"Spike, calm down." Lillie said laughing because of being pushed up the stairs.

"Lillie can you stay with me until I fall asleep." Asked Dawn.

"Sure sweet heart." Lillie said smiling. Lillie walked with Dawn into an empty room. Spike walked into Lillie's room and laid his head on the pillow when he heard someone singing sweetly, he walked up and saw that Lillie was lying beside Dawn singing her to sleep. He just stared and listened in the doorway when Angel listened behind him.

"Once upon a year gone by she saw herself give in every time she closed her eyes she saw what could have been well nothing hurts and nothing bleeds when covers tucked in tight funny when the bottom drops how she forgets to fight... to fight and it's one more day in paradise one more day in paradise as darkness quickly steals the light that shined within her eyes she slowly swallows all her fear and soothes her mind with lies well all she wants and all she needs are reasons to survive a day in which the sun will take her artificial light... her light and it's one more day in paradise one more day in paradise it's one more day in paradise one last chance to feel alright... alright don't pretend to hold it in just let it out don't pretend to hold it in just push it out don't you try to hold it in just let it out and don't you try to hold it in you hold it in once upon a year gone by she saw herself give in every time she closed her eyes she saw what could have been.

"Oh, sweet heart I wish things could be different, I wish that Brooklyn was still here, and Cedric, I miss them so much and this baby it hurts so much sometimes I don't think I am able to even make it through, but Spike wow he's something, sweet, kind and I love him so much I could kiss him a million times and still fall in love with him all over again. Angel is a sweet heart, but the thing I don't get is why Buffy doesn't even think of me as her sister, because of the whole adoption thing I don't think that she ever will accept me. I feel so lost, the baby is a vampire I can feel it and evil is consuming me. I even had a proposition made by the devil himself, he wanted to take, me and the baby to hell so we could be with him for centuries and centuries. If Spike found out about this I don't know what I would do Dawnie, Dawnie." Lillie asked her sister but she then noticed that Dawn was really asleep. Lillie got up and saw that Spike and Angel were at the door.

"How much did you hear?" Lillie demanded

"Everything" they both said at the same time.

"Cant you guys mind your own business" said Lillie sternly.

"I think I'm going to bed." She said crying quietly.

"Spike are you coming to bed, please." Said Lillie with a tear stricken face.

"I'm coming, luv" Spike said.

"She's absolutely miserable, Spike take her out get Dawnie or Fred to go out with her or something, she's being threatened and we didn't even know it what if something happens to her next time, I don't know how I could live with myself." Said Angel

"You couldn't what about me." Said Spike then suddenly a loud scream came from Lillie's room. Spike ran in to see if she was alright along with Dawn. There was a demon who had Lillie in the air and grabbing her in the throat, Spike ran to her but there was some sort of shield around them. Lillie then kicked the demon across the head and grabbed his head and twisted which made him die. Lillie then sat down on the bed the shield was gone. Spike ran to her but she pushed him away.

"No, I don't want you here, just leave me alone go away." She said yelling at Spike.

"Lillie luv, what happened?" he asked.

"He...um wanted me to join the dark side he wanted me to go be the devil's right hand, the devil wants to marry me, Spike, he wants this baby for him to raise into an evil spawn." said Lillie.

"Lillie you know I won't let him do anything to you or the baby, I love you." Spike said tenderly kissing his frightened girlfriend.

"Can you just hold me, please?" Lillie said crying. He held her and she fell asleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okie dokie, well I wrote this story ages ago, and it really uses the character that's introduced in my other story "A New Stranger" which is Lillie. Anywho, i hope i can get some reveiews from you, i really really would appreciate them!  
**

**Title : How Things Change  
**

**Author : Dawnie16**

**Rating : PG-13/NC-17(at some parts)  
**

**Pairings : Spike/Lillie, Wesley/Fred, Fred and Lillie(sisters), Angel/ Nina, Drusilla/Xander?, a bit of Lillie/Angel  
**

**Summary : Well, this fic took me a while to right. It's my own spin on Angel season five basically surronding Lillie and how she uncover's that she is preganat with Spike's child. It follows some of the same angel epsidoes in season five just with my twist on things. I hope you like it!  
**

**Disclaimer : Alrighty well good old Joss owns all the characters….except Lillie she's mine so**

Chapter 3

When Lillie got back to Spike's house from work the next night, Dawn was upstairs getting dressed because they were going to go out to a club. Lillie had, had a rough day, so she wanted to go to sleep, but she promised Dawnie. Spike was drunk as she could see when she got home and was in a bad mood. He started rambling on about what he wanted the babies name to be she disagreed with his choice and he slapped her across the face and threw an armoire and table at her. Lillie couldn't take this and left to Wolfram and Hart to stay with Fred.

Angel had kept them all up really late trying to figure out what had happened to Eve and Lindsey. But they all had there own assignments to do.

"Lillie do you want to help me fix this experiment?" Fred asked her sister.

"Sure, but I'm going to get a glass of milk first." Said Lillie.

"Why aren't you with Spike anyway?" Said Angel.

"We had a fight over something really stupid but still I'm angry at him." Said Lillie.

"About what." Said Lorne.

"The babies name if it's a little boy he wants to name him William and I told him that I wanted Wesley to be the babies name so we ended up arguing for an hour, he threw a table and an armoire at me so I just decided to leave, I hate it when he's like this, Dawn's with him." Said Lillie.

"Do you think she's safe with him when he's like that?" asked Angel concerned

"He wouldn't hurt her; she actually would probably calm him down." Said Lillie sadly.

"I like the name Wesley." Said Wesley.

"I thought you would." She said smiling.

"Has he called you yet to apologize." Said Gunn.

"No!, the man's a bloody menace, he's so pig headed." Said Lillie in a stern tone.

"Fred lets go before I punch Angel." Said Lillie.

"Why me?" angel asked.

"I don't know because you're the closest one to my reach." She said smiling.

Lillie and Fred left to her office and everyone else went to there offices. When Lillie and Fred got to the office a man named Lawson was waiting for them. Fred and Lillie tried to leave while he was talking to them but he just tied them up and gagged them. When Wesley saw them they just stared behind him. Wesley turned around and Lawson knocked him out. Lawson then made his way to Angel's office. Angel and Lawson fought endlessly until Angel staked him in the chest. The next morning Spike came in to Angel's office where Angel was starring at the skyline.

"So he came back for a little yo, ho, ho didn't he?" said Spike.

"If he didn't want revenge then why did he come." Said Spike starring at Angel.

"He came for a reason." Angel replied.

Then suddenly Lillie and Fred walked in.

"The Bloody Bastard tied us up good." Said Lillie.

"How's Wes?" said Angel with concern.

"He's got a big bump on his head but he'll be okay." Said Fred

"Hey, luv." Spike said meekly.

"Hey, I'm sorry for leaving." She said with sadness in her eyes.

"It's all right pet I would have done the same thing if I were in your shoes, Dawn got on a plane after I told her what happen. But I shouldn't have argued with you like that you have a lot on your mind. I don't mind if we name the kid Wesley." He said.

"Spike here's a deal if it's a girl I'll name her and if it's a boy you name him anything you want, even William." She said smiling.

"Really pet" he said wide eyed.

"Yeah" she said.

Spike then lifted her in the air and kissed her passionately on the mouth.

"Let's go home luv." Spike grabbed Lillie in his arms and he ran down the hallway with her. The sound of laughter could be heard from the hall.

Angel and Fred just smiled at eachother.

"I'm so happy that Lillie has found somebody that has given everything back to her." Fred said happily.

"Spike hasn't been this happy since he came back from being in the amulet; he really loves her and the baby." Angel said happily for his enemy.

The next week was hectic for everyone especially for Fred who was trying to figure out why 7 children went unconscious in LA. So it was a lot of hard work and she needed Knox to help but he wasn't thinking of that but only about her. At the main entrance Nina walked in from the elevator to see Angel talking to Lillie.

"Hey Angel" said Nina

"Hey Lillie, oh your getting so big when are you due?" Nina asked.

"Um in 4 or 3 months, I'm a little nervous though. Spike's been going out at night and buying all sorts of things for the baby like baseball caps, little dresses, shoes and little outfits." She said smiling to think of her blond boyfriend shopping for baby clothes.

"Aw that's so sweet, well I hope that the pregnancy will be easy." She said smiling.

"I never had a vampire's child before so I don't know really." She said

"Lillie you'll be fine." Angel smiled down at her.

"Well I actually really wanted to know Nina if the baby could call you auntie or something along those lines because you are a close friend." Lillie said.

"I would be honored." She said

"Thanks" they both hugged as Lillie then walked away.

Harmony then came and said that Nina's suite is ready since tonight is a full moon.

"Harmony I'll take her." Said Angel touching Nina's shoulder affectionately.

Angel went with Nina down in the basement to lock her in her cage, when she said that she wanted to go out for breakfast with him he totally ignored her. Angel ran to see Wesley and told him what happened.

"Wes she wanted to have breakfast with me." He said concerned

"Oh, come on she's been like this for a few months now." He said

"How do you know?" he asked

"The ladies know." Told Wesley

"What?" he said.

"Fred, Harmony and Lillie all see it and so do the rest of us she really likes you Angel." Said Wesley meekly.

Wesley became furious with Angel as the conversation went on because Angel kept saying that he couldn't be with Nina because it couldn't be sexual at all. So when Fred walked in with the case about the 7 kids who were unconscious he ran right to it eagerly. Angel then went back to his office where Lorne was telling Angel that he knew all along that Nina liked him.

Cut to night and Angel is walking down the Smile Time hallway as a janitor passes him and doesn't notice. There was a man at the end of the hallway with a towel over his head when a large bolt threw Angel across the hallway and Angel was turned into a puppet. Angel then called Fred and told him to get the gang for a meeting.

When everyone got there and saw Angel as a puppet they just all started to laugh Angel then sent all of them on there assignments. Angel was watching smile time when Nina walked in. Angel then dove for his desk so Nina wouldn't see him.

"Angel?" "Are you here" she asked

"Damn it." He said frustrated

"Why are you hiding under your desk?" she asked

"Because I am, can you just go now." He said forcedly.

"Now!"

She ran off crying when Lillie barged in after seeing her cry.

"Angel, what did you do to Nina she just left crying down the hall." She said angrily.

"Because I didn't want her to see me like this" he said

"Like what" Angel then swiveled around in his chair so Lillie could see him.

"Oh, Angel you look so adorable!" she said walking over to his desk and smiling at him.

"If you tell this to Spike I swear I..." Spike just entered.

"Bloody hell you're a...ha, ha, ha you're a bloody puppet!"

"Spike!"

Angel then leaped for Spike and they ended up fighting into the lobby until Spike threw Angel in the air.

"Oh, look at the wee little puppet man" Angel launched for spike biting his arm and punching Spike into the elevator, when Harmony saw him she was shocked. Lillie came running to Spike's defense and helping him up.

After the incident Angel went down to Nina to apologize for begin so rude to her before. Wesley and Fred found out that the children's energy force was being taken by Framkin. But then Gunn figured out that it was really the puppets that were doing everything they are demons. Angel grabbed the sword in his small hands and led the way to kill the puppets. Angel went strait to polo the evilest puppet and started fighting and Gunn followed. Fred and Wesley went to the egg with all of the power to disarm it when Wesley was attacked by one of the puppets, while Fred was reading the scroll. She saw that Wes was in trouble so she shot the puppet to save him so he could continue with the scroll.

Then Fred finished the spell and the egg cracked into pieces of light. The little girl watching the screen was all better as were the other kids. When Angel got back he went strait to Nina in the basement. He then asked Nina for breakfast. Wesley and Fred were kissing as it left off.

Fred and Wesley started dating and were deeply in love. When Angel, came up to them with a sword in his back and a creature on it they looked strait at Spike who was helping Lillie walk up the steps and arguing at Angel at the same time.

"Can you to stop fighting your giving me a bloody headache." Lillie said starring at the two men in front of her.

"Sorry, Lillie but your stupid boyfriend stabbed me in the chest, I don't think I'll forgive him about that." He said looking at the vision in front of him.

"Angel, the bug was going to kill you so I just killed it, I'm sorry you bloody wanker." Spike said under his breath.

"Angel are you all right?" said Fred worriedly.

"Yeah." He said.

"AHHHHHHHHH! My Gosh, SPIKE, ANGEL IT HURTS!!" Lillie collapsed on the floor in pain clutching her stomach. They all rushed over to her.

"Lillie luv are you alright?" said Spike with fear covering his face.

"NO!" "PLEASE HELP ME, FRED!" The pain increased and they rushed Lillie to the hospital. When she got there they rushed her in the maternity ward. The doctor was walking toward Spike, Angel, Lorne, Wesley, and Fred.

"Well, doc how is she?" said Spike

"It was just a false alarm, she can go home now, and she's just getting dressed." The doctor said.

"Well that's my department." Spike was running when Angel grabbed the collar of his jacket.

"No you don't, we'll all go." They all went strait to Lillie's room.

Spike scooped Lillie in his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips. She just smiled.

"Are you ok pet, I was worried sick about you and when the doctor's wouldn't let me in your room I fought them until I made the coast clear for everyone else to pass through." He said slyly.

"Sure thing Casanova but it hurt a lot I've never felt that much pain before even while having Brooklyn I had no pain but this was wow." She said lost for words.

"Lillie, the doctor said that he wants you take an easy for a little while and he said thanks for not punching him in the nose again." Angel said looking at the vision.

"Lillie sweetheart, if you did have the baby we would have all been there for, you and bye the way mom and dad are coming." Fred said happily.

"Wow, I haven't seen them since I was 14, Spike you know why but I cant wait for them to see me like this." She said turning to Spike who had a worried face.

"Spike they'll love you just like I do." She then kissed her blond boyfriend lovingly.

"Lillie, I'm going to take you out on a date tonight." Said Spike slyly.

"Really?"

"Yep, me, you and the kid for dinner." Spike just glowered at her.

"I love you, you know that." Spike then placed his arms around her waist and kissed her on her neck.

"I love you to." She said starring at him.

"Oh, God I'm going to be sick." Said Angel staring at the two love birds.

"I think it's cute." Fred said looking at Weasley and deeply kissing him.

"I'm sorry mate if you don't get any action but that's your problem." Said Spike looking at Angel whose teeth were clenched.

They all left the hospital and went back to Wolfram and Hart. When they got back Fred and Lillie were together in the lab while Spike, Angel were in his office and Wesley and Gunn were talking together.

Fred was talking with Lillie and Lorne.

"Lillie sweet heart how you feeling." Said Fred as she noticed her sister coming up.

"Yeah, babe, are you good." Lorne asked.

"Yeah, I guess but Fred why you were in the medical ward?"

"Lillie don't worry it was just that I breathed in some mummy dust but I'm mummy free so don't worry just worry about the baby mummy." She said smiling as she saw how pretty her sister looked and also because Wes was, making his way to them.

"Hey, you all right." Said Wes concerned.

"Yeah just breathed in some mummy dust but there's nothing there." Said Fred

"Well I was wondering if I can take you out tomorrow night for dinner?" he said. She said yes and they were both kissing each other deeply.

"Speaking of dinner Spike said he's taking me out to night, I'm so excited." Lillie said smiling. Lorne then grabbed Lillie's hand and started singing you are my sun shine Lillie joined in and Lorne smiled at her and then turned around when Fred was singing and then she coughed up blood and fainted into Lorne's arms. Fred was rushed to the hospital where they were all standing around her in her hospital room.

"Hey, it's my boys and my little sis. How you feeling Lillie." Said Fred weakly.

"How are you feeling sweetheart." She said stroking Fred's hair; she started crying as she looked at her sister.

"Lillie don't cry." She said starring at her sister.

"I'm sorry, you'll be fine though you always make it through." She said still crying.

"So don't you and Spike have that big date on for tonight?" Fred said looking at Lillie with hope.

"Um, I don't think so." She then looked at Spike who noticed that she was on the verge of tears again.

"Lillie, luv how about we go take a walk, ok." Spike asked.

"No, I'm fine." She said

"Lillie, let's go, we can go out and get some baby clothes you like that, or how about we go for a walk?" he asked pleading for her not to cry.

"SPIKE I SAID NO, I WANT TO STAY WITH MY SI..." Lillie fainted right on the floor and started bleeding.

"Lillie!" Spike ran to his girlfriend, she wasn't breathing. A nurse ran in and gasped she got paramedics into the room and they carried her off in a stretcher.

"Lillie! I want to be with her," Fred sitting up.

"Fred, no I'll be with her and when I hear anything I'll come strait to you ok I promise." Said Spike reassuringly.

They all left and Fred went to sleep, but was terribly worried about her sister.

Down in the emergency room they were trying to revive Lillie she wasn't breathing still but with help from the respirators she was able to. The doctor was making his way down the hall to Spike.

"Doc is she alright." Said Spike.

"She isn't to well we are trying to figure out what's wrong with her but she is on respirators. William I am going to be honest with you I don't think that she is going to make it through the night." Said doctor.

"What about the baby?" he asked in between tears.

"The baby is going to be fine." Said the doctor.

"Thank you." He said.

Spike went upstairs to see Fred. When he got up there he saw that she was with Wesley. He knocked and came in with tears still flowing down his cheeks.

"Spike, what's wrong." Said Wesley concerned.

"Can I talk with you outside for a moment." Said Spike

"Yeah." Said Wesley

"Are you okay." Said Wesley

"No, I was just down in the waiting room when the doctor told me..." Spike began crying into his hands.

"Spike what did he tell you?" said Wesley concerned at how Spike was reacting.

"He said that she won't make it through the night but the baby would be alright." Said Spike.

"Oh, Spike I'm sorry." Said Wesley.

"Yeah, well I cant do much now except wait, so how's Fred doing?" he asked wiping away tears.

"She's holding strong, the doc said I can take her back to the apartment, because he says she wont last the night either." Said Wesley

They both looked down to the floor, Wesley went back to Fred and Spike went back to Angel's office. When Angel found out he asked Spike if he would come with him to England to visit the place were the sarcophagus came from. Spike hesitated but decided that Fred was in need of this right now and that Lillie would be fine with the gang watching over her. When Spike and Angel got there they were attacked. Afterwards Drogyn the guarder of the well told them that this was predestined and could not be changed. Back in La Fred and Wesley were together in her house when she could not hold on much longer and Illyria took over her body. Lillie was still in critical condition. When Spike and Angel got back Wesley had gone off the deep end after Fred died. They were all looking for Illyria but knew that she had to be with Knox. Spike went to go see Lillie but when he opened the door he saw that Lorne was with her.

"Hey, mate" spike said to Lorne.

"Hey, she's doing great breathing by herself now." He said smiling through tears.

"I can't believe I haven't even been here with her during this." Spike said sheepishly. Lillie suddenly awoke.

"Hey, you two, what (coughs) are guys here for you should be with Freddie." Said Lillie.

"Well...Lillie she didn't make it through the sickness." Said Lorne

"What, she was just here right before you got here Lorne; she was sitting right beside my bed and touched my tummy." Lillie said

"Lillie she's dead luv." Spike said stroking her hair.

"No! She can't be dead, No! She was here I know it. Spike you believe me don't you." Lillie said with tears streaming down her face.

"I believe you love, but that was probably her spirit but not her, a thing named Illyria took over her and killed her in Wesley's arms." Spike looked down at his girlfriend who was crying fiercely.

"Spike why would someone do that to her, WHY?" She said crying deeply.

"I don't know luv, it was a prophecy it was meant to happen. But Knox chose her because he said that she was worthy enough for her to take her body." Spike saw that he was upsetting her as he spoke.

Lillie began screaming in pain and clutching her stomach.

"My baby...Oh my baby, HELPPPPPPPPP!" Lillie clutched on Spike's hand.

"Spike, Ahhhh!"

"Lillie luv you'll be alright everything will be fine." He had a worried expression on his face and stared at Lorne.

Lillie then stopped crying in pain and curled up beside Spike who was so worried he sat in her bed with her and strapped his arms around her. Lorne had left because he was afraid that Lillie was going to get hurt so he went to tell Angel what was happening to her. Angel then ran to her and when he entered they were both gone. Angel then ran to his office. There was Lillie sleeping on his sofa and Spike starring at the skyline.

"Spike, why is she up here?" asked Angel

"Because I love her Angel, I need you to send her on a jet to Buffy because I'm afraid for her safety here mate and the safety of the baby she cant have any stress, last night when she found out about Fred she went ballistic. She even told me that Fred came to her after she died. She needs to be safe and when this is all done I'm going to marry her and me her and the baby are going to be a family." Said Spike

"Did you talk to her about this yet?" asked Angel

"No, but when she gets up I'll tell her, but Angel this isn't for me but its for her own good."

"What's for my own good Spike?" Lillie asked curiously.

"Lillie pet"

"Yeah" she said smiling broadly.

"you cant be in LA anymore its not safe there are things brewing and luv you and the baby need to be away from it as far as possible." He said with pain in his eyes.

"No, that's not the way, I'll be fine if you're here Spike." She said smiling.

"No, luv were going to send you on Angel's jet to Buffy, I already talked to Andrew and he said it would be fine, your things are all ready upstairs for you." He saw that she was crying so walked over to her.

"No, I'm not staying with them or anyone else except for you, Angel tell him what he's doing is wrong." She said looking at Angel with hope.

"Lillie he's right, it's not safe for you here or Nina and her family. I was going to ask her to go now but she'll need to get ready so she'll leave in a few days." He said meekly.

"Fred wouldn't have wanted it this way I can fight, Angel, Spike, please!" she said with urgency.

"Luv you're making this harder than it is your sis would want for you to be safe that's what she told me before she went to her apartement." he said sadly.

"Spike, what if I go into labor and your not there, I won't be able to have this baby Spike!"

"Yes you will and I will get there as fast as possible. You'll be fine and Buffy will take care of you." He said

"If you want to know were heading for an apocalypse, just to tell you and one person of the LA clan wont make it, Spike if that was you or Angel, or Wes, or..." she broke down and cry.

"Lillie how do you know that?" Angel asked her quizzically.

"I have visions when I sleep, sometimes it's the first slayer talking to me, or, Nikki, or even Buffy and Faith they tell me things to come, and what I can expect." Said Lillie

"Really, we have an apocalypse coming, which slayer told you?" said Angel questioningly.

"It was the first slayer who told me." She said

"Spike, I understand, but I don't want to go, anyways what will I tell Buffy about me being pregnant, Oh ya I'll just stroll up to her and say, Oh Buffy hi as you can see I'm pregnant with Spike's baby, ya right Spike." She said rolling her eyes.

"Well I'll just tell her right now." He grabs the phone but Angel tells him "NO".

"I'll get my things, and let you to argue." She said crying

"Lillie pet."

"No, I'll just leave but let me say bye to Wes, Lorne, Harmony, and Nina. Then I'll get out of your way." She stormed off and left them both looking surprised. Lillie came down the stairs with her stuff crying. Wesley came in with the rest of the group because Angel had called a meeting.

"Um...I better be going or I'll miss the plane, how about I stay her then." Lillie said still crying

"Lillie luv, it will only be for a little while and then we'll bring you back." Spike said in between tears.

Lillie then ran in to Spike's arms as he kissed her so passionately on the mouth that he didn't want to let her go.

"I don't...want...to...leave" she said crying into his arms.

"Lillie...don't want you to go either but...just go" he said beginning to cry. She then turned to Angel who wiped her tear stricken face.

"Lillie you'll be fine ok, I love you." He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled at him and turned to Lorne.

"Hey, Babe, you have to keep in touch ok, wow didn't think it would be this hard." He said crying.

"Me either." She kissed him tenderly on the cheek. She then walked over to Harmony.

"Hey you, looking good." Harmony said crying.

"I'll miss you harm, more than you'll know. Especially are talks with Fred and Nina about how dorky the guys look or how you would always give me and Fred facials." Lillie started crying deeply at the thought of her sister. Harmony then hugged her friend. Lillie made her way to Wes.

"I saved the best for last." She said smiling broadly at the handsome man in front of her.

"You look so much like her every day." He then stroked her face and began to cry into her arms.

"Lillie you're the closest thing that I have to her, and your going... away." He said kissing her on the forehead.

"I don't know what I'll do without you Lillie you're the last thing I have of her." He said looking at her.

"Promise me this, Wes that you'll kill Illyria for me and Fred." She said looking into his eyes.

"I promise Lillie." She kissed him on the cheek and made her way to see that Spike was at the end.

"I thought I already said my good bye's Spike." She said smiling at him

"You can't give more action to Wesley and not give any to me. Come on. But Lillie before you go I want to ask you something." Spike then got on one knee and pulled out a small box from his pocket. Lillie looked at him and started crying.

"Oh, Spike" she said between tears.

"Wait, I haven't started yet (clears his voice) Um...I've known you for twelve years and I've loved since I can remember. I remember the first time we met and you were fighting three vamps on your own, I came and helped and took you to Dru, she loved you and you fought by our side through thick and thin. Then with you moving back with me and I saw how you had grown from a sheepish teenager like Dawnie to a beautiful woman. If Cedric saw you now I know he is proud of you. I love you Lillie Burkle, Will you marry me?" He said smiling at her.

"With a speech like that how could I say no, I love you so much that my brain hurts? You're my best friend and we've been through everything together, I will marry you Spike." She said crying and laughing at the same time. Spike then placed the ring on her finger. She jumped up and kissed him so passionately that when he let go he almost fell back ward.

"I Love you so much, and all of you guys." Lillie said with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, Spike my flight I have to get there or I can stay." She said smiling at him, and he did the same.

"No, Lillie but this is my bind to you, I will come for you luv, I promise." Spike said smiling at his brunette beauty.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

They drove Lillie to the air port where she left on the flight by herself. Spike left miserably to Wolfram and Hart with the rest of the gang. When Lillie got to Buffy's house everyone was waiting for her with big signs, Dawn, Andrew, Xander, Willow, Kennedy and Giles were all waiting for her. When she entered everyone was so surprised to see that she was pregnant except for Dawn and Andrew.

"Hey you look great!" said Andrew smiling.

"Hey guys this is great."

"Thank you!"

"So how you holding up Lillie." Willow said smiling.

"Good, been in the hospital a few times, but I'm doing better now, Sp' um Angel said that it would be best if I had less stress on the baby so he told me to come here." Said Lillie

"Lillie don't you mean Spike." Andrew said noticing that Lillie was telling him that she didn't know yet.

"Spike?" asked Buffy quizzically looking at Lillie, Andrew and Dawn who had all exchanged worried glances.

"Um I miss the guys and Harmony so I think I'm going to call and see if they have figured out anything about our little issue." So Lillie dialed Wolfram and Hart.

"Hello?" asked Lillie

"Lillie?" asked Harmony

"Harm!" she said yelling.

"Lillie do you want to speak to Spike?" asked Harmony

"Yeah is he there, I've missed him so much and I just got here." Lillie said

"Yeah, he's been miserable too." Harm said

"I'll send the call to Angel's office." Said Harmony.

"Ok," Lillie said

"Hello?" she said into the phone

"Lillie, Oh I've missed you so much luv, are you okay, is the baby ok did you get to Buffy's ok?" Spike asked concerned.

"Spike, I mean Robert I'm fine, everything's fine." She said

"Robert?" he said quizzically.

"I miss you." She said.

"I miss you too pet." He said.

"I don't know what I am going to do without you, I need you and I hope I can go back to LA soon, I miss everyone so much." Lillie said crying.

"Did the doctor send the info yet to doctor Marcum?" asked Lillie.

"No, he said he would call Lillie." Spike said.

"I love you Spike I mean Robert." She said whispering.

"I love you to pet." "I've got to go, luv, but I'll call you tomorrow." Spike said grinning from ear to ear.

"Bye, Boo, Boo said because she knew it made him angry.

"Bye luv" he said laughing. Lillie then hung up at the end of the call and turned to look at the people glaring at her quizzically.

"Lillie what's going on?" Buffy asked glaring at her sister.

"Nothing is wrong." Said Andrew defendingly.

"Ya right nothings wrong." Said Dawn.

"I asked Lillie." Buffy said sternly.

"Buffy it's nothing really." Said Lillie

"Then why did you call your boyfriend Spike more than once." Said Buffy.

"Fiancé, but I didn't mean to call Spike, I mean Robert Spike Oh I'm so confused." Lillie said tossing her hands in the air and sitting on the couch.

"How can you be confused about something like that?" Giles asked in a serious tone.

"Well it all started with Marcus with him and the torturing, I always thought that Buffy would save me, but then I had a dream that a tall dark vampire with shiny hair would save me along with another vampire with brown hair. That's what I was told and it came true the second time but Angel and Gunn saved me the first time so therefore the second time when I ran away Spike and Angel saved me because Spike's not dead, well he's dead but not in that way. That's why Andrew and Dawn know because Spike and Andrew went on a mission together and Spike asked Dawn to come and see me after I came from the hospital. Spike's alive, this is his baby and we are getting married so can you all just leave me alone I came for peace and quite and not arguing. And bye the way Fred was just killed by an ancient parasite and Spike wanted me to be safe from the thing that took over her body so there I said what's bothering me, now where's my room?" Lillie said noticing that everyone was looking at her astonished.

"Fine don't speak I'll just find my room then!" Lillie said.

"So you and Spike" Buffy said hurt.

"Buffy, I'm sorry he told me not to tell you and Angel told him to not tell you, so I'm just listening to orders." Lillie said crying for betraying her sister. She then noticed that her sister was crying.

"Buffy, I'm sorry." Lillie said touching her sister's shoulder.

"Lillie I'm so happy for you, and look at you you're so happy I can't believe it, he must be so excited and worried." Buffy said smiling and crying happy tears.

"Oh Buffy, you've made me so happy." Lillie started crying.

"Lillie we have to talk about this me you and the girls." Buffy then smiled at her sister.

"Ok, sounds great, I'm just going to...OW!" Lillie then cried in pain.

"LILLIE!" Buffy ran to her sister.

"I'm okay the baby kicked hard that's all." Lillie motioned in pain

"Wow the kick hurts that bad." Dawnie said coming to see her sister.

"You should have seen what happened when I was visiting Fred in the hospital and Spike pissed me off, it wasn't pretty at all." Lillie said smiling now that the pain was gone.

"What happened?" asked Kennedy

"Well I went into cardiac arrest and then I was dead and then I came back to life and then I went into convulsions. That's why I can't have any stress at all and that's why Spike told me it was best if I came here, it is less stress than it is there its crazy." Lillie said smiling.

"I hope you don't get stressed out at all, but how's the baby going to come out like a vamp or what?" asked Andrew.

"Well my doctor he works in the Wolfram and Hart Medical Center so he deals with demons and Vamps all the time so when I found out that I was having Spike's baby while in the hospital I found that the baby is dealing with an ancient prophecythat a child would be born to a slayer of good and a vampire of pure evil with a soul and they were to have a baby of good and evil it is said to stop the apocalypse that is going to happen in 2 months in LA of course." Lillie said out of breath.

"Ok but when the baby kicks how does it feel?" Buffy asked.

RINGGGGGGG!

"Can you hold on for a second, Hello?" Lillie said.

"It's Wes, I found out that Gunn new all along that the sarcophagus was in storage and about what was to happen." Wesley said angrily.

"No, Wes he couldn't have he wouldn't have done this to her, he loved her." She said beginning to cry.

"How do you know this for sure?" Lillie asked.

"I just found out right now and stabbed him he's in an office unconscious." Wesley said.

"Wes how could you have done this to him, although what he did was wrong you shouldn't have done that." Lillie said angrily and sadly.

"I thought you would be on my side, you're just like Angel." He yelled and hung up on her. Lillie then closed her phone and sat down quietly.

"Stupid, bloody wanker going to get himself killed, Angel's not afraid to do it you know I've seen him he's changed so much." Lillie said angrily.

"Who was it?" asked Willow.

"Wes." She said

"Is he in trouble?" Willow asked concerned.

"He's going to be." She said

"I'm really tired so I think I'm going to take a little nap. Do you guys have any pickles?" Lillie asked.

"Yeah, pickles are the best I'll go get some right now Lillie." Said Andrew skipping to the kitchen.

"Lillie sat on the couch and fell asleep as the others pulled Andrew away with the pickles.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two months had passed and back at Wolfram and Hart they had Illyria captive, Wesley was going to help her in the world if she was to help them in there fight. Spike had a great friendship with Illyria and so did Wesley. Lillie had been growing beautifully and Spike had actually visited her twice while saving Buffy well not really Buffy had become quite serious about a vampire named The Immortal who was a very good guy but Angel and Spike didn't believe that. Spike came a second time while Buffy and Andrew were at work. Lillie was at home alone one day and her water broke she couldn't get to the phone, she was going into convulsions when Dawn walked in from school and saw Lillie.

"Lillie!"

"Go away; I'll be fine just leave me alone." Lillie said yelling.

"She had locked herself in her room. The Scooby Gang stood huddled outside Lillie's room in deep conversation when Spike ran up to them.

"Where is she?" He demanded of no one in particular. "Is she OK?"

"She doesn't want to see you," Xander barked at the blond vampire.  
"You've done enough."

"I don't have the patience for this today, Whelp, I just came from a major apocalypse and I'm really not in the mood," Spike warned.

"Oh, I'd like to see you try something," Xander countered, getting in  
Spike's face. "See how long you'd last."

"Hey!" Willow said, stepping between the two men. "Dawn called Spike."

"You did?!" Xander asked, re-focusing his fury on the teenager  
cowering at his side. "Why?!"

"Because he deserves to be here," Buffy said, calmly. "Besides, he's  
probably the only one that can talk her out of this."

"What do you need me to do?" Spike asked anxiously.

"Lillie has kind of shutdown. She's not letting anyone near her.  
She's denying that anything is even happening to her," Willow  
explained. "If you can't get her to do this willingly, they are going  
resort to drastic measures."

"OK," Spike said, taking a deep breath. "Where is she?"

"Through there," Dawn replied, pointing to the door to their left.

"Thanks, Niblet," Spike said gratefully before throwing a glare at  
Xander and walking through the door.

"What are you doing here?!" Lillie demanded the instant she saw him.

"Did ya think I was gonna miss this? Not bloody likely."

"I told you. You aren't a part of my life," She snarled through  
gritted teeth. "In fact, I wish..."

"What do you wish, pet?" He asked, walking over to her.

"I wish I'd never met you," She replied.

"Too late for that don't you think?"

"No, it's never too late. There's a Vengeance Demon out in the hall.  
All I have to do is say the words and all this disappears."

"Ex-Vengeance Demon, luv. And if you'd never met me, we'd all be in  
hell. Courtesy of my poof of a Grand-Sire," He corrected, quietly  
watching her with his head cocked to the side. "Remember?"

"Stop that."

"Stop what? Making sense?"

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" He asked, his voice soft with emotion.

"You're always studying me. Like you've never seen me before."

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked, gently pushing sweat-soaked hair away  
from her face.

"Yes. It's very unnerving."

"Can't help it, luv. You're a riddle wrapped in a mystery. If I stop,  
I might miss something."

Pain rippled across her abdomen and forced her into a curled position.  
Grinding her teeth, she glared daggers at the man her side.

"God, Spike it hurts," She spat.

"I know luv, but I'm here" Spike said intently, sitting on the edge of her  
bed. "I know you're scared. It's flowing off you in waves. Don't you  
think I am too?"

Lillie merely turned her face away from him in response.

"I'm not the poof. I'm not the soldier. I'm not even your sodding  
father. You know could never leave you. How many times do have to  
come back to get to you realize that?" Spike sighed and reached out a  
hand to caress her swollen abdomen. "Listen, we can suss out the dog's  
dinner later, but right now we don't have much time. They're talking  
about coming in and taking over. Do you really want them to be in  
control?"

"Do you really think that's going to work?" Lillie scoffed, turning  
back to glare at him. "You think you can trick me? I'm serious about  
this. Nothing is happening that I don't want to. Not anymore. I'm done."

"Oh. You're done, are you?" Spike repeated, sarcastically. "That's it  
then. Let's all go home. Real adult, Slayer. I'm sure your mum  
would be real proud to know that she raised such a coward."

"I'm not a coward, I'm a realist," Lillie said, matter-of-factly.  
"Having a vampire's child is a physical impossibility. Therefore, this  
is another hallucination."

"Hallucination?!" Spike barked at her. "When are you going to snap out  
of this denial and accept your bleeding life?! This is real. It may  
not be pretty, but life never is. Especially yours. We've been given  
an amazing gift. Wake up and be the person we all thought you were." You were pregnant with my baby before but lost it that's right your big sis never wanted to tell you.

"Yeah, I'm not really buying the whole motivational speech thing.  
Points for effort though." "And anyways I never had your baby"

"Shit! No one can get me brassed off like you, Slayer, well except for Buffy but luv; this may be our  
only chance. Do you understand that?" Spike demanded, again fixing  
her with his intense gaze. "You must, otherwise you would have solved  
this problem months ago. I never made any demands of you. 130 years  
and I never thought I'd be here. But I know you always hoped you  
would again. So, if you don't care what your friends and I think, at least  
care about what you're doing to that dream if you give up now."

Just then the door opened and a tall doctor walked in.

"So how are we in here? Ready?" The doctor asked eagerly.

Spike saw Lillie skin blanch with fear and sighed.

"Hey Doc, can I bend your ear a tic?" Spike asked, leading the doctor  
to a far corner of the room.

"We need to start now. Are you the father?" The doctor asked. Spike  
saw his name was Henderson.  
"Yeah, but I thought her doc was...Marcum? Where's he?"

"Um, your wife was adamant about resisting our help..." Dr. Henderson  
sputtered.

Spike smiled. That's my girl "He gonna to be OK?"

"Yes," Henderson sighed. "They re-set his nose. Now about your  
wife..."

"First follow my lead. We're going to distract her a  
little. Just be ready to play catch when I give you the nod. OK?"

"Yeah."

"Smashing. Go get a nurse, whatever you need," Spike said, drawing a  
deep, unnecessary breath before turning back to Lillie. "Luv, I've got  
a wager for you."

"Why is he still here?" Lillie asked, eyeing them both suspiciously as  
the doctor poked his head out the door and motioned for a waiting  
nurse to enter.

"He's part of the deal. I win, we do this thing; you win, we go  
home," Spike explained, staring down at her. "Sound fair?"

"Well, you know I can't fight you like this, so what are we supposed  
to do? Arm Wrestle?"

"Exactly!" Spike exclaimed, waggling his eyebrows.

"You've got to be kidding."

"No, luv. I'm deadly serious. It's this or nothing."

"You're crazy."

"You know you can't hurt me. Not physically, at least. I'm the  
perfect opponent and time is running out," Spike said, offering her  
his right hand, while his eyes challenged her to play along. "Let's  
end this game."

"I'm gonna win," Lillie said, taking the bait. She grabbed hold of his  
outstretched palm and began to push against it with all her might.  
Smiling at his success, Spike nodded his head and out of the corner of  
his eye, saw the doctor and nurse move into position at the foot of  
the bed. Then it seemed like they were the only two people in the  
world. There was nothing but this contest. Their most important  
duel. Just when Spike thought he would drown in her eyes, they  
widened and she screamed in pain. An insolent wail pierced the silence of the  
room, breaking their trance. Together, they turned toward the end of  
the bed to see Dr. Henderson holding a red and squirming baby in his  
arms.

"It's a girl!" The young doctor beamed.

Using Spike's distraction, Lillie slammed his arm onto the bed. "I told  
you I'd win," She said and fell back against the pillows, exhausted.  
Spike tore his eyes from the miracle at the end of the bed to look at  
the one beside him. "Looks like we both did, luv." He said before  
capturing her lips in a deep kiss.

"Admit it," Spike whispered close to Lillie's ear. "You were waiting  
for me, weren't you?"

"Shut up and bring me my daughter," Lillie said, her face turning  
bright red. Spike smiled back at his Slayer and walked to the end of  
the bed.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah," Spike said gleefully, accepting a pair of surgical scissors  
from the nurse to fulfill his first task as a father. He watched in  
awestruck wonder as the nurse finished prepping the baby and then  
finally she was placed in his waiting arms. Staring down at the  
exquisite bundle one word swirled endlessly through his mind.  
"Effulgent..." He sighed happily.

"What?" Lillie asked.

"Never mind," Spike said, placing the tiny infant in her mother's  
arms.

"This is what you were so afraid of? She looks pretty harmless to me.  
Although, the daughter of the slayer, would probably be pretty  
dangerous to my kind."

Lillie smiled but she was otherwise speechless; She only realized she  
was crying when tears began to cloud her vision.

"Lillie are you ok?" Spike asked, nervously hoping Lillie wasn't still questioning  
this situation.

"I'm OK," Lillie said, looking up at him. "She's so beautiful...I was  
just wishing my mom was here."

"Me, too, pet," Spike said, as he climbed into the bed and hugged her  
close to him. "Me, too."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Spike and Lillie got back to Buffy's house everyone was waiting for them.

"Hey, everybody were home." Lillie said smiling radiantly.

"Oh, Lillie she's beautiful!" said Willow smiling.

"The child, brings so much joy and happiness to you all why is this Spike?" said Illyria.

"She is a miracle and we love her very much." said Spike beaming at his daughter.

"Lillie can I hold her." Buffy asked

"Of, course." Lillie said as she handed the baby carefully to her sister.

"Lillie can I hold her after?" asked Dawn

"Yeah" Lillie said beaming at her little sister. The baby started to fuss so Buffy handed her back to Lillie. Lillie was giving her MILK not blood but Milk as Spike watched Lillie and gently touched the little girl's curly blond hair. After the baby was finished drinking her milk Lillie handed her to Dawn.

"Lillie she's so pretty." Dawn said beaming at her niece.

Spike looked at Lillie and she kissed him passionately.

"Lillie is it my turn now?" Angel asked impatiently.

"Yeah, here" she handed him the baby and she began to cry.

"Oh, God what am I doing wrong?" Angel said startled, Spike took the frightened baby into his arms and rocked her.

"Mate, you just don't have the touch, she needs to be held and rocked." Said Spike matter of fact.

"What did you name her?" asked Harmony.

"Alexis Anya Blake" said Lillie and Spike squeezed her hand supportively.

"Ahn?" said Xander almost in tears.

"Yeah" " Oh sweet heart don't cry, Shh, Shh!" Lillie said rocking the baby who was still crying.

"Spike she's really tired and so am I so I think we are going to hit the hay." Lillie said yawning .

"I'll meet you up there ok luv." Spike asked.

"Sure" Lillie said as she walked up the stairs with Alexis. When they got upstairs Lillie placed Alexis on the bed and started singing to the little bundle of joy. The song she sang was the song she always used to sing to Brooklyn for her to go to sleep.

Early one morning, just as the sun was rising  
I heard a maid sing in the valley below. _Oh don't deceive me, Oh never leave me How could you use, a poor maiden so?_ Remember the vows that you made to your Mary  
Remember the bower where you vowed to be true. Oh gay is the garland and fresh are the roses I've culled from the garden to bind upon your brow. Thus sang the maiden, her sorrows bewailing Thus sang the poor maid in the valley below.

Spike then walked upstairs and saw in the bed his family fast asleep he then curled up beside the small bundle and his wife and they fell asleep in each other's arms. When Buffy entered her sisters room she saw Spike, little Alexis and Lillie all fast asleep together on the bed. She just wished for a life like Lillie's, Lillie definitely deserved it though, but she also deserved true happiness. Then suddenly Spike began to wake up. Buffy froze. He got up smiled down at his family and kissed his girls. When he got up he saw Buffy in the doorway. What was she doing he thought to himself. Spike walked up to her and just stared in her green eyes.

"Spike, Alexis is beautiful" she said uncomfortably.

"Luv…I'm…I'm" he was losed for words.

"Spike don't" Buffy said placing two fingers over his cold lips.

"Spike just kiss me, I've needed you so much." She said moving closer to her. She noticed then that he began to get extremely uncomfortable.

"Buffy, I cant I don't want to hurt Lillie again, I love her and Alexis" he said touching her face but Buffy quickly pulled away.

"Buffy, luv"

"No, I've got to go"

"Buffy whats going on" Lillie said groggily.

"Lillie luv this has nothing to do with you go back to sleep luv."

"No, somethings wrong Buff are you okay" Lillie asked.

"No, It's you, you've ruined everything, Spike was mine and you took him from me and that little brat, has caused all of these things to happen, did you ever think that if you weren't pregnant Spike would have left you in a heartbeat." Buffy said yelling at her sister.

"Buffy how could you say such a thing" Lillie said on the verge of tears.

"Get out…GET OUT" Spike said yelling at Buffy which awoke Alexis. The baby began crying. Lillie tried to calm the baby down, Spike walked over to his daughter and rocked her gently while Lillie chased after Buffy. Buffy had only made her way down the hallway when Lillie got a hold of her.

"Buffy, what the hell is this?"

"Lillie, fine I'm jealous because you have everything that I've always wanted. I have nothing Lillie, except the Immortal but he doesn't love me, no one will" Buffy fell to the ground and began crying fiercly. Lillie sat beside her sister and held her in an embrace. Spike came out of the room and walked over the to the two girls.

"Buffy you don't need a man, you are perfect just the way you are, ditch the Immortal he's no good for you Buffy. "

"Buffy, luv, you alright?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, now I am, Lillie made me realize that I am happy like this me Buffy, I'm still cookie dough. I don't need to be eaten yet, I just have to wait for the right time." Buffy said smiling at her sister.

"Lillie I'm sorry for saying those things to you" Buffy said

"Don't worry about it, I don't care I just want you to be happy." Lillie said smiling at Buffy and Spike. Then a sudden cry could be heard from the room. They ran in and saw Alexis screaming at the top of her lungs they didn't know what was going on with her. Lillie tried giving her milk, burping her but nothing worked until they found something in the corner of the room, it was a woman. Oh god it was Drusilla, she looked hurt and scared. Lillie walked over to her, Drusilla grabbed Lillie in a hug.

"Dru, are you okay?" Lillie asked concerned.

"I was staked, and now I'm back and breathing, what's wrong with me, Lillie. TELL ME" Dru said in a creepy tone.

"Your human, luv, but how" Spike asked quizzically.

"I don't know" she said crying

"What is this child doing here anyways, Lillie is it yours?"

"Yes, mine and Spike's" Lillie said smiling broadly.

"Congratulations, it's just like last time but it's a girl, the stars are telling me...oh Spike you didn't tell her and Buffy, shame on you" she said laughing.

"Tell me what?" Lillie said concerned.

"That you had a vampires baby before and it was Spike's and that you left him, had the baby it came out dead Spike left you for Harmony, and you died and went to hell, you couldn't remember any of this because you had amnesia. Lillie see what they haven't told do you call that family?" Drusilla said amused with the reaction of utter shock she got from Lillie.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lillie asked shocked.

"We were going to tell you luv, I swear" Spike saw tears streaming down her face he tried to whip them away, but she instead slapped him.

"How dare you both of you lie to me, I wonder why that little boy kept coming to me in my dreams, my little boy" she said still crying.

"They lied to you Lillie how can you forgive them" Drusilla said coming out of the darkness.

"I never said I forgive them, how could you lie to me about my little William" Lillie said still crying, Spike looked awkwardly at her.

"What, its not like you haven't seen me cry before." She said still looking at her fiancé.

"How did you know his name was William I don't know" Then suddenly a white light came out of Lillie's hands.

"Spike what's happening?"

"I don't know luv, let me get Rupert up here" Spike said frantically. About five minutes later the whole gang were upstairs. Lillie had begun to glow now a white light. Spike walked to her, when her eyes began to turn yellow.

"Angel Spike step forward, now!" Lillie demanded the two vamps. They both headed towards her reluctantly.

"Lillie what's wrong pet." Spike asked worringly

"Sit down" Lillie told them to sit on the bed as she bent down infront of them.

"Datvfitjif, datyfitjif, Datifitjif" she began chanting and then moving her hands over the hearts of the two vamps.

"I GIVE YOU LIFE!" then a bright yellow light shawn within Lillie as she pressed her hands against the two men, they both fell to the floor in pain. When she let go she collapsed into the heap of the two vampires. When the three finally awoke, Lillie ran into there arms. When she let go pure shock was spread on her face.

"You're human, I hear and feel your warm guys Alexis sweet heart you did it, you made daddy, and uncle Angel human sweetie!"

" Lillie…how could was Alexis inside of you telling you those things to say was it her all along?" asked spike dumbfounded.

"Yeah, you both are human and I, oh no"

"What,?"

He's here, get Alexis, now! Spike PLEASE"

"Who's here?" Then a loud bellow was heard beside the baby's crib.

"Lindsey, get away from her please!" Lillie said desperately, she got up and ran forward to her daughter and was thrown by a shield.

"Lindsey I'll give you anything you want just don't hurt her, do you want money, or a car? JUST TELL ME PLEASE!" Lillie said getting up carefully walking infront of a dumbfounded Spike and Angel.

"I want you, you're the key, the key to all of the things hidden in the universe do you know what you are? You're an angel, sent on this earth to a being needing love, and guidance that's why you helped Spike but in the midst of it all you fell in love with him. Your not a slayer but a guardian of all the things in the universe. You're the guardian of the earth sent by God 1000 years ago." Lindsey said smirking. Lillie was so surprised she collapsed on the floor.

" I cant remember anything I just know what happened in the past 9 years, Spike I…….I cant remember where I came from or what I am. I'm so confused" Spike then scooped up his girlfriend and heard the soft cry of their daughter.

"Lindsey give me my daughter you bloody ponce!" Spike said angrily.

"No, not until Lillie gives me her strength and power or she could just be mine and we would just forget about this little mix-up"

"Fine I'll give you whatever you want just don't hurt Alexi PLEASE!" Lillie said this and gave her hands to Lindsey sadly, when she began to glow a white aura.

"Spike, whats happening?" she said with urgency in her voice.

"I don't know pet, but your glowing."

"I can see that I…. oh" she said with a twinge of surprised in her voice.

"Lindsey be gone from this place, Illyria step forward my sister." Lillie said in a strong loud voice.

"Lillitya is it you? My sister has been here since I can remember but I could never find you" Illyria said showing a smile.

"It is me but I must be gone for I love my daughter and my William to much and I must leave thee now for I am no longer here as Lillitya but as Lillie and I wish to be human, because I have found true love at last." Lillie then grabbed Illyrian's hand and drained all of her power into her sister. Illyria was then turned into Fred's image.

"Lillie you, you brought me back, Lillie , LILLIE" Lillie was lying unconscious on the floor. Spike ran to his girlfriends side. She wasn't breathing and neither was Alexis.

"Buffy call 911 there not breathing pET, CALL BLOODY 911" Spike said yelling at his ex- girlfriend.

"Ok,( Buffy then dialed the number) Hello, my sister she's not breathing neither is my niece, please"

"Just calm down have you preformed CPR yet on them?" asked the operator.

"Her fiancée is doing that right now on both of them but nothing is happening please"

"We will send an ambulance there right away what's your address?"

"1432 Damita drive, do you know where that is?" asked Buffy shaking.

"Pet, she's breathing and the baby!" Spike said crying happy tears.

"There breathing, there breathing"

"We will still send an ambulance there anyways."

"Thank you" Buffy said happily.

Two hours later

Spike sat beside Alexis's incubator and read to her "Green Eggs and Ham" he was truly caught up in the story when he heard someone behind him. Lillie was there in a wheel chair slowly moving her way towards Spike and there daughter. Alexis smiled at the presence of her mother.

"Spike, you saved my life, how can I ever repay you." Lillie said wide eyed.

"You, and tad pole are safe and that's all I could ever ask for" He kissed her tenderly and scooped her into his arms and sat her on his lap. They kissed each other hungrily, desperately searching for eachother in the kiss.

"Oh, Spike, I love you"

"I love you pet, come here" Spike grabbed Lillie and carried her to the bed.

"What about the baby Spike"

"She'll be fine, I promise nothing will happen to her or you as long as I live." Spike said reassuringly.

"Take me spike" they then made love and hungrily wanted eachother until Angel walked in.

"Oh God, sorry guys I didn't know you were um yeah I'll go now" Angel left hurringly.

Three months later

"I do" Lillie said smiling at Spike happily.

"I do" Spike said afterwards.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" Spike didn't need his approval; either he grabbed Lillie and passionately kissed her. In the front row Buffy, Dawn and angel smiled happily at them. Angel and Buffy started dating again and were expecting there first child. Dawn was now dating Andrew and was in love. Surprisingly Drusilla and Xander noticed that they had a lot in common and were in love.

Lillie walked down the aisle with Spike trying suppress giggles. They were finally married and happy. Lillie was expecting there second child together and they had Alexis. Lillie and Buffy no longer needed to be slayers because Lillie and Alexis rided the world of vamps and demons, now they all could live normal lives. It was the first dance Father and Daughter dance wow that was going to be hard.

"Angel come on I want you to dance with me" she said pulling him on the dance floor.

"But its your father daughter dance don't you want Giles with you?'

"No, you moron, your like my father you've always watched out for me and loved me and taken care of me." She said smiling. They were both dancing to the song "Daddy's girl" . When the song finished he gave her reluctantly to Spike. Spike grabbed her into his arms he was mesmerized by her she was wearing a strapless gown that showed her curves perfectly and at the bottom it was all poofing outward like Cinderella's dress. She was mesmerized at how sexy he looked in a tuxedo. She was embarrassed about her dress though because you could truly tell that she was pregnant.

"You look beautiful luv, you have your tummy showing the baby's peeking out" he said laughing touching her tummy affectionately.

"You look really sexy too Spike, I just cant wait until tonight." She said smirking.

"Pet, I love you"

"I love you too" She laid her head on Spike's shoulder and smiled silently to herself.


End file.
